


Sea Spells

by Micky (Ayyccceeee)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Dark Percy, Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, also he can be scary occasionally but you know, basically he has abandoned his previous ways and wholeheartedly fully accepted pessimism, like he’s def darker, that’s percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayyccceeee/pseuds/Micky
Summary: Harry Potter never really thought that Voldemort wasn’t the only living descendent of Salazar Slytherin. But when a distant cousin turns up out of the blue, the best the Order can do is try to get him to help.Percy Jackson just wants to get senior year over with so he can go to college in New Rome with Annabeth. That is the Top Priority. He’s got a lot of questions about the recent, uh, happenings, but the most important one is this:Does a year at a wizard school count for senior year?





	1. Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is a Percy/Harry crossover. This just sort of happened so let’s see how it goes.
> 
> Warning: chapters will vary in length

“Wait. I’m sorry, say that again?” I asked Hecate. She sighed. 

“You’re a wizard, Percy,” she said. At least I wasn’t hallucinating the first time she said it. 

“Okay, first of all, how?” 

“You come from a long line of pure blood wizards. The magic itself is present in your mother’s blood, but she cannot use it. You, however, can.”

“Okay, sure. But...my _who_ is doing what?” Hecate looked like she was about to get annoyed, but then shrugged. 

“Your 2nd cousin twice removed on your mother’s side is a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. He is, for lack of a better term, a mass murderer attempting world domination.”

“Wow, it really runs in the family, doesn’t it?” I thought for a minute. “And you decided I needed to know this now because...”

“Well, Perseus, I decided that you needed to know because your 2nd cousin twice removed is looking for you.”

“A mass murder is looking for me, huh?” I paused. “Y’know, I feel like I should be scared, but all I am is disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Hecate asked. 

“Well, yeah, I mean, a mass murderer coming over for brunch would probably be scary to anyone else. I’m kinda disappointed that this isn’t the scariest thing to happen to me.” Hecate shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“As soon as I leave, he’ll be able to find you. Are you ready for that?” I shrugged. 

“Why not? At this point you could chuck me into Tartarus again and I’d be sort of ready for it.” Hecate chuckled. I turned away, and with a burst of light, she was gone. Now I just had to wait for my 3rd cousin to arrive. Wait, no, it was second cousin. Second cousin once removed? 

I didn’t have time to remember which one it was, because there was a knock at the door.


	2. He...He Doesn’t Have a Nose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy’s relative stops by for a nice chat.

When Hecate said 2nd cousin, or 17th cousin, or whatever it was, I had imagined there’d be some sort of family resemblance between the two of us. Same nose, maybe. But he didn’t actually have a nose, so that might’ve been an unrealistic expectation. 

“May I speak with Perseus Jackson?” He asked. 

“You’re already speaking with Percy Jackson,” I replied. “And you are...?” I asked, already knowing his name.

“My name is Voldemort,” he rasped. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” I stepped aside. We made our way to the living room. He took a seat on the couch and I sat on the recliner across from him. “Can I ask why you’re here, Voldemort?” 

“Are you aware of the current magical conflicts going on in Britain?” He asked. I shook my head. 

“I just found out I’m a wizard,” I explained. “Accidentally made a statue explode. I don’t even have a wand yet.” Zeus wasn’t very pleased that I destroyed one of his statues, but Hecate was kind enough to explain to both of us what was going on. 

Voldemort looked surprised. “Well, Perseus—“

“Percy, please,” I interrupted. He seemed irritated that I interrupted him, but nodded. 

“Percy, I want you to join my side,” he said. 

“And which side is that?” 

His next words were chosen carefully. “I believe that only people like us, purebloods, should be allowed to wield magic. Halfbloods are...an unruly lot, and mudbloods are abominations.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re better than them.”

“Because of our blood?” I had an idea of what this ‘pureblood’ stuff meant, and I just didn’t agree. I mean, everyone I knew was a halfblood. 

“Yes. Because of our heritage.” 

“How far have these...conflicts gone?” I asked. Voldemort didn’t seem like a very chill guy. If anything he was one of those supremacist guys. Hecate did say he was a mass murderer. 

“I have killed to further my cause. So have my followers.” 

“You want to kill all these mudbloods and halfbloods?” 

“More or less.”

“My mom can’t use magic. I never knew my dad. For all you know, I could be one of these halfbloods you’re trying to get rid of.” The air started to fill with tension. 

“Your magical aura is too strong for a halfblood,” he tried. “Join me.”

“I don’t think I want to.” We glared at each other. The problem was, had he described his ‘mission’ a different way, I might’ve been interested. But he had no good reason for wanting to be on top other than a need for power. 

Just as I was about to suggest he leave, the door opened. “Percy? I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey idk if it matters but if you wanna comment to tell me whether you’d prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters that’d be cool B)


	3. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets rid of a Dark wizard more peacefully than anyone else I can think of.

“Mom, why don’t you stay out of the living room?” I said. 

“Percy?”

“Just stay out,” I ordered, maybe a bit too harshly, but I was keeping her safe. Voldemort’s expression turned from angry to almost pleased. I just shook my head. 

“Join me,” he said again, “and nothing will happen to your mother.”

“Nothing will happen to my mother anyway,” I said. “Because if you so much as _breathe_ in her direction, I will not rest until I have ripped you and your followers apart with my bare hands. You’ll beg me to let you die quickly.” He glanced to the kitchen, where mom was bustling around, then back at me. 

I almost considered joining up with him at one point, until his prejudice against those of ‘lesser standing’ or whatever became clear. But I had a feeling that I’d be joining up with the people opposing him. If he would threaten my mother just to get me to join him, who knows what he would do to others. 

“Now get out of my house,” I growled. He nodded and walked towards the door. As he passed me, I grabbed his arm. I was going to say something, but I stopped. We weren’t in my living room anymore. 

We were in a nursery. A green light flashed, and a baby started crying. Black smoke flew out the window. We were on Mount Tam, watching me hold the sky. My hair started turning grey, and Atlas came and pushed me out of the way. We were in a room with a big mirror, watching a small boy fight with a man who had two faces. 

We were in Tartarus, and I was torturing Misery again. But this time, unlike the other three times, I wasn’t watching. I was actively torturing her, and I wished I could say I didn’t enjoy it, but I did. 

And then we were back in the living room. “What the hell was that?” I asked. 

“Legilimency,” he replied, slightly shaken. “Farewell, Perseus.” He didn’t even use the door. With a sound almost like a gunshot, he was gone. 

“Percy? What was that?” Mom asked. 

“Nothing,” I replied absentmindedly. “I took care of it.”

“As long as you’re okay,” she said. I joined her in the kitchen. 

“I’m fine. How are you?” She smiled, rubbing her stomach. 

“I’m alright. Estelle was kicking quite a bit today.” I crouched down by her. 

“You’re a fighter, aren’t ya?” I asked. “Well, don’t worry. You won’t have to fight once you’re out. You’ll have me to do that for you.” Mom laughed. 

“Please,” she scoffed, “Estelle will be just fine on her own.” 

“If she’s anything like you, she’ll be more than just fine; she’ll be amazing.” Mom smiled. 

There was a knock at the door. “Go get that, please, Percy. Paul forgot his keys today. It might be him, though I thought he’d be a bit later.”

It wasn’t Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you can, comment and let me know if you want longer chapters!


	4. It’s Not Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy meets the main character of the Harry Potter series: Molly Weasley. Oh, and that Potter kid.

“I thought Halloween was a few months away,” I said. Now, I had never actually seen or read Lord of the Rings, but when Annabeth described Gandalf, I imagined he’d look sort of like the man standing in front of me. Next to him was a nice looking red headed lady, and behind her was a kid who looked kind of like me but shorter and with glasses.

“Are you Perseus Jackson?” The kid asked. I casually put a hand in my pocket, grabbing hold of Riptide. 

“Who’s asking?” Monsters, while they do use my full name like he did, don’t usually walk up to my front door. And, if they do, they sure as hades don’t knock. I just had to make sure these people weren’t gonna, you know, try to eat me or anything. 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,” the old man said. I almost felt sorry for him. I didn’t have a long name like that, but Zeus had granted me a crapload of ‘official titles’ to go after my name when needed. I can’t even remember half of them. “This is Molly Weasley, and this is Harry Potter.”

“And what do you want?” I asked. 

“We wish to speak with you about your grandfather.” Harry Potter tensed at that. 

“Which one?” I asked. I almost hoped it was Kronos so I could tell them that he was dead and they’d leave. Although, if they were asking about Jim Jackson, he’s dead too. So, I could tell them to leave either way. 

“Tom Riddle,” Albus...Period Ryan Wolfgang Dumbbell said. At my confused look, he continued. “Also known as Voldemort.” I wrinkled my nose.

“Ugh, that guy. You just missed him. A bit of an ass, isn’t he?” Molly’s mouth formed an ‘o’.

“He was here?” I nodded. “And, you’re unhurt? You’re alright?” I nodded again. Hecate did say he was a mass murderer so I guess that came as a bit of a shock. 

“May I ask what happened?” Albus asked. 

“He showed up, asked me to join him. I basically told him to piss off, if it makes you feel any better,” I said. Harry sent Molly a look. Molly had her lips pursed. Albus looked...intrigued. 

“Did he not threaten to kill you or your family?” Harry asked after a moment of silence. 

“Oh, yeah, he totally did, but I threatened him back so we’re even now.” Molly looked appalled. “Also, he’s actually, like, my thirtieth cousin twelve times removed or whatever.” Was it that much? I didn’t know, numbers have never been my thing. “Not my grandfather.”

“Our apologies,” Albus said. “May we come in?”

“I’d rather you didn’t, but sure. Stay in the living room.” They followed me in. “Hey, mom, I’m gonna need to ask you to stay in the kitchen again.”

“Another ‘meeting’?” She asked sarcastically. 

“Unfortunately. Thanks.” I sat in the recliner, gesturing to the couch for the visitors. “So, what exactly do you want, other than to warn me about my cousin?” 

“We believe you can help us defeat him,” Albus said. I raised an eyebrow. 

“What makes you think that?” They weren’t necessarily wrong, but I’d never heard of them before Hecate told me about good ol’ cousin V. How did they know about me, then?

“If you weren’t extremely powerful, Voldemort wouldn’t have cared enough to visit you. We only found out about you recently.” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“How’d you find out about me?” Albus glanced at Harry. 

“I have a scar,” the kid said, brushing away his bangs, “given to me by your grand—err, cousin. There’s some sort of magical connection there, and I sometimes get these...visions. I saw you next to the Empire State Building. From there, it was just a tracking spell.” I nodded, glancing at the lightning bolt on his forehead. I personally think a trident would look cooler, but whatever. 

“Last question: why would I help you? I don’t even know you.” Albus opened his mouth to speak, but Molly cleared her throat, giving him a look. 

“Perseus,” she said, “I have six sons and a daughter, and all of them are involved in this war one way or another. Four of them still go to school at Hogwarts. Honestly, I hate it. I’d never ask a child to get themselves involved in a war like this. But you are powerful. Please, go to Hogwarts. Protect my children. That’s all I ask.” She was pleading at that point. 

I nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’ll keep them safe.” She blinked hard a few times and smiled.

“Thank you so much, Perseus.”

“Please,” I said, “call me Percy.” I turned to the kitchen door. “Want to come out now, mom?” She stepped out from behind the door. 

“I’d better get a postcard,” she said, making it obvious she’d been eavesdropping. “And if you miss your sister’s birth, I will personally escort you to the underworld.” I grinned; she’s the best mom ever. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll be there. Right, Esty? Perce’ll be there for ya.” I fist bumped her stomach gently. Then I looked up at my mom. “Just call and I’ll come. Emergencies, grocery runs, anything.” She laughed. 

“How about you just make sure you don’t get yourself killed, okay?” 

“Deal. Tell Annabeth for me?”

“Deal.” 

We hugged, and I turned back to the wizards on the couch. “When do we leave?”


	5. Goblins Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy witnesses firsthand the wizarding world

I could handle shadow travel. It‘s like running at breakneck speeds through a dimension of complete darkness. Sort of. This...’apparition’ thing they did? So much better than shadow traveling. It was almost exactly like a roller coaster, except for that second and a half where you literally cannot breathe no matter how hard you try. 

It was cool. We landed on a street in front of a beaten down looking building with a sign that said ‘The Leaky Cauldron’. None of the mortals seemed to notice us, so I guessed we were hidden or something. “So, am I gonna learn how to do that?”

“Of course,” Albus said, looking vaguely amused. “All young students have the option to learn how to apparate. Although, after a trip like that, most would be...incapacitated.” Probably like some people couldn’t handle roller coasters. 

“So I could go home whenever?” 

“Apparating doesn’t work well across the ocean unless you have a second wizard,” he explained. “It gets tiring, and you might dump yourself in the Atlantic by accident.” I nodded, though I liked the sound of dumping myself in the Atlantic. 

“Okay. What do I do now?” 

“Term begins in two days. I will take you to Diagon Alley first, and then you’ll be staying with Molly,” Albus said. I nodded. 

“Sounds cool.” I started walking. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked. 

“Albus said diagonally,” I replied. “What, is it diagonally the other way?” Molly chuckled. 

“No, Percy, it’s Diagon Alley, like a street full of shops.” My mouth formed an ‘o’. That seemed more realistic than what I was thinking. 

“Y’know that does make more sense.” I walked back over to them. “So how am I gonna buy stuff? They don’t take, uh,” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crumpled dollar bill and a dirty coin, “dollar bills and nickels here do they?” 

“No, dear,” Molly said, “we’ll take you to the bank. Gringotts will have your money.”

“Yeah but see the thing is, I don’t have any money,” I said. “Especially not British money.” 

“We have wizard money, Percy, and your family has quite a bit.” I paused, raising an eyebrow. 

“Since when?”

“Since always,” Albus said. “You are descended from Salazar Slytherin himself.” 

“Ah, yes, him,” I said dryly. “And he himself would be...who?” Harry raised an eyebrow while Molly and Albus chuckled. 

“One of the founders of our school. I’ll explain as we walk,” he said. He opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and we all went inside. “Hogwarts was founded by four wizards. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. They each made their own house and began teaching children magic.” We passed through a rundown bar into a back room. 

“Sounds fun.” Albus tapped some bricks with his wand and the wall began to fold in on itself. “Whoa.” He, Harry, and Molly passed through as if this was an everyday occurrence. Which, for them, it probably was. I hurried to catch up. “So where are we going?”

“We need to get your money from Gringotts, remember?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, right,” I said stupidly. I’d been so perplexed at the magic wall that I’d forgotten about the magic money from the magic bank to go magic shopping for magic school. I don’t even know what’s going on in my life anymore. 

We approached a large, slightly askew building that definitely fit the ‘bank’ stereotype. Marble columns, big doors, and fancy inscriptions: check. I followed Molly closely as we went through the door. I reached into my pocket and gripped Riptide when I saw the things inside. “So what are they?” I asked tensely. 

“Goblins,” Albus answered. 

“Are they dangerous?” I asked, side-eyeing one suspiciously. It glanced up from the pile of gold coins it was counting and sneered at me. I glared back. 

“Only if you attempt to rob them.” Well I certainly wouldn’t be doing that. I’d spend as little time around these things as I could. I couldn’t feel safe with something that could potentially kill me so close. “Relax, Percy.” I snorted derisively. Relaxing was not an option. Relaxing got you killed.

Albus approached the front desk at the end of the large hall. “Mr. Perseus Jackson, heir of Slytherin, requests to access his vault.” Heir? I knew this guy founded a magic school, but only, like, really rich people had heirs. And Greek gods. And Magicians. And—okay maybe a lot of people. But mainly rich people. 

“Identification?” The goblin asked, peering at us over the rim of his glasses. “Perhaps a drop of blood, an heirloom, an identification paper?” I pushed to the front of the group. 

“First of all, I don’t have any heirlooms or papers. Secondly, you’re not getting my blood. I’ll sooner cut you in half.” I knew what mythical creatures could use demigod blood for and I wouldn’t be giving any up to these things freely. We had a glaring match and something on his eyes flashed. He nodded.

“Very well. Right this way, Mr. Jackson.” I glanced back in confusion. Albus gestured for me to go on while Harry and Molly looked shocked. “Come along.” 

“You coming?” I asked Molly, Harry, and Albus. 

“I have business in another vault,” Albus said. “Harry and Molly will keep you company.” I shrugged and followed the goblin towards the back. Harry jogged to catch up. 

“What was that?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, one second I was glaring at him and the next he let me through.”

“You looked ready to kill him. It was scary.” I brought Riptide out and started fiddling with it. 

“Yeah, That tends to happen sometimes. Sorry,” I shrugged and climbed on the roller coaster thing the goblin led us to. Harry and Molly climbed on too. “I don’t even know my vault number.”

“Slytherin’s vault is well known to the goblins,” Molly said. “Not to worry.” And with that, the cart lurched and sped off. Instantly I put my arms up, still gripping Riptide.

“Woohoo!” I shouted. “This is so cool!” Molly looked a bit green while Harry nodded knowingly. 

“I nearly vomited my first trip,” he called over the sound of metal on metal. “But it’s really great.” I nodded enthusiastically. Riding Festus couldn’t beat this, mainly because Festus flew and flying is not a thing that I do. The cart flew along the rails, passing hundreds of vaults. 

“What’s that?” I asked, pointing to a waterfall looking thing that we were coming up on. 

“A waterfall that breaks any enchantments that might be in place for security measures,” Molly answered.

“Watch out,” the goblin called. We plunged straight into the waterfall. When I came out the other side, I felt rejuvenated. The waterfall was meant to remove enchantments, but it made the whole cavern look even more enchanted to me. The walls let off a dull glow and the rock seemed to shine. 

Not long after, we stopped at a really big ledge with a large set of doors that had snakes carved into them. “Mr. Jackson, your vault,” the goblin said. Everyone piled out of the cart. I followed the goblin up to the doors. “Kindly place your wand on the door, and it will open for you.”

“I don’t have a wand,” I said. 

“Then you’ll have quite a hard time getting into your vault, won’t you?” The goblin asked callously. I rolled my eyes with a huff and placed my hand on the doors, wondering why wands were so important. Wasn’t the magic in the wizard, not the wand? The door was freezing, and it just felt wrong.

“This isn’t it,” I said. “Something’s wrong. This isn’t—“ I was cut off when the cart sped away. “What is this?” I asked, getting ready to uncap Riptide. The lucky thing was, no one would expect it after the waterfall. The goblin thought I was defenseless and I wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. 

The goblin grinned, showing off its pointy teeth. “We’ve struck a bargain with a rather well known individual who desperately wants to talk to you again, Mr. Jackson.” Harry brought his wand out. 

“Not if I have any say in it. Can you get the cart back?” 

“If I wished to. But I won’t.” I uncapped my sword and held it to his throat in one fluid motion. Molly gasped. 

“Call it back and you keep your life,” I growled. “Go ahead and stall, please. I have all day.” He spat at my face, but it never touched me. I sent it right back to his own face and it splattered in his eyes. He cried out and squeezed them shut. “Wrong answer. Try again.”

“I’ll never do it,” he said. “The heirs of Slytherin need to be wiped out.” He must mean me and my cousin. I sighed and capped my sword. 

“This isn’t going anywhere. What’s at the bottom of the cavern?” I asked.

“Nothing but a river. Why?” He asked suspiciously. The fact that he answered at all was a miracle. Was he so unused to being threatened that he felt no need to hide things? Use information as leverage? Whatever it was, it worked well in my favor. 

“Perfect,” I replied, picking him up by his throat and walking over to the edge, dangling him off. “Last chance. Call the cart back.”

“You won’t drop me,” the goblin choked. “You’re just a boy.”

“A boy who’s tired of your bullshit. See ya never.” I dropped him. “1, 2, 3, 4...” He stopped screaming and hit the bottom at 12. “Pretty far down.” I turned back to the wizards behind me. 

“If I asked you to trust me and jump, would you do it?” Molly just stared at me in shock. Harry had his wand pointed at me.

“You killed him,” Harry said. 

“Well, he did lead me into a trap,” I reasoned. “And we’re still in that trap, in case you haven’t noticed. Now either jump or I’ll push you off the ledge. We gotta go.”

“No,” Molly said, pulling out her wand. “I won’t let you kill us too.” Oh. Right. 

“Okay. Long story short, I have a plan to get us out and it involves that river. I don’t want to meet this “rather well known individual,” so can we please go?” I asked, gesturing to the ledge. No one moved. “Whatever. I’m going. Feel free to follow me if you don’t want to die down here.” I turned around and walked off the ledge. After about five seconds, I landed in the water, which I had been raising slowly. 

Harry landed after me. Then Molly. “Nice to see that you don’t want to die,” I said. “Please keep all arms and legs inside the puddle and enjoy the ride.” With a flick of the wrist, the water flew up and followed the way out. We busted out of the door we had gone in at the back of the large front room in no time. Every goblin turned their head towards us and I uncapped my pen. “Stay still or I’ll cut your heads off,” I warned. 

“Go,” I said to Harry and Molly. They hurried out. I followed slowly, eyeing each goblin as I passed. Just as I was about to walk out the door, the one nearest to me lunged. I swung Riptide and cut it in half, then ran. I capped my pen and tossed it, then grabbed Molly and Harry’s arms. “Run.” 

We ran until I saw a shop that had a large crowd. “There.” I led them into the crowd, and as soon as I did, I peered back. Only two goblins and a couple security guard looking people had followed us, but they gave up as soon as we disappeared in the crowd. Harry and Molly doubled over panting. 

“What,” breathed Harry, “was that?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted wizard money,” I said. Riptide reappeared in my pocket, its familiar weight comforting me. “Did Albus tell you where to meet in case we got separated?” Harry shook his head. 

“The first place we were going to go next was Ollivander’s,” Molly said. “Shall we try there?” 

I nodded. “Lead the way.” I pulled Riptide out of my pocket just in case as I followed Molly out of the crowd and down the street. It didn’t take long to get to a rundown shop with a sign that, when unscrambled, most likely read Ollivander’s. 

Molly ushered up in the the door hurriedly and closed it behind us. “Mr. Potter! Mrs. Weasley! Hello! And who is this?” An old man with a wild mop of silver-grey hair poked his head up from behind a large, messy desk. 

“Hello, Mr. Ollivander,” Harry said pleasantly. “This is Percy Jackson.” I waved awkwardly. “Has Dumbledore come?” 

“He has, he has! In fact, he’s in the back right now. I’ll fetch him, shall I?” He turned and disappeared behind the dusty shelves. They were filled with boxes. 

“This is where wizards come to get their wands,” Molly explained. She and Harry were both still keeping their distance, but it could’ve been worse. They could have died. 

“How do you pick one out of all these?” I asked. There were thousands of them. 

“The wand picks the wizard,” Ollivander said, appearing out of the maze of shelves. Albus was following him. 

“So I take it you didn’t run into any trouble with the goblins?” I asked dryly. Albus shook his head. 

“Not one problem,” he said. “I take it you did?” 

“Just a bit. Y’know, the typical, “fake vault” trick. The whole, “someone wants to speak with you,” spiel. The, “the heirs of Slytherin must be wiped out,” bit.”

“I suspected as much, which is why I went to your real vault to retrieve you money.” He handed he a small pouch. I just stared at him. 

“You knew? And you didn’t think to warn me that I might run into trouble?” The room got a little bit colder and condensation formed on the windows. “Here’s how things are gonna work from now on, old man. You tell me the whole plan when I am involved in it. If you don’t, I’ll walk out and leave you to your war, no matter who might get hurt.” I heard a crash but I keep my eyes on Albus. “You might lie to everyone else, but you don’t lie to me. You don’t tell me half truths. Is that understood?” I nearly whispered the last part. 

“Of course,” Albus said airily, but I sensed some tension there. He wasn’t used to people telling him what to do, especially kids. 

“Oh dear,” Ollivander said, drawing my attention. He had fallen, which was the crash I heard. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked him. 

“This wand flew out and knocked me over.” He picked up a box off the floor and opened it up. “12 inches, springy, yew wood with a thestral hair core.” He picked it up gently and held it to me. “Would you like to try it?”

I took it tentatively from him. It felt almost like holding a perfectly balanced knife. It fit in my hands perfectly, almost like it was meant to be there. “Give it a flick,” Ollivander encouraged. 

I flicked it and a strong, sea wind came out of nowhere. “It’s perfect,” I said softly. 

“Mr. Jackson, I believe you’ve found your wand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyy sorry for taking so long I’m going to try to not do that next time. Leave a comment maybe to let me know if this is long enough?


	6. magic shopping is just as annoying as normal shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is amazed by diagon alley but he still doesn’t like shopping

I was expecting some dramatic moment of realization when I found my wand. An orientation video like there is at Camp, maybe. Possibly fireworks, or a welcome card, or something. It was all sort of anticlimactic, really. That is, it was until Harry turned on me, very harshly asking, “What the bloody hell was that?” 

I guess an interrogation could count as the dramatic moment I was waiting for. “Can you please specify?” I asked. I had done few things that deserved explanation. 

“You _killed_ them,” he said. I remained expressionless.

“I did.” Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. Apparently murder wasn’t on the list of things he was expecting from me. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“Because they were in my way,” I said. “And I really don’t appreciate being led into traps.”

“You didn’t have to kill them, though,” Harry said. I could see where the difference of opinion was, I guess. I had to kill threats or I’d die. Harry had some wiggle room.

“What else could I have done, Harry?“ I asked. For me, it was kill or be killed and that goblin was no different. 

“Well, not kill them, for starters. I don’t know, maybe...” he trailed off, glancing at Molly. At least he didn’t see a way around it, either. 

“I kill when I need to in order to survive; when it’s kill or be killed. You’re in the middle of a war, Harry, with a man who wants you dead. You’d better get used to that mentality.” 

“You must’ve had a hard life if you think everything is kill or be killed,” Harry said. I paused. 

“You could say that, yeah,” I agreed. “And I don’t want to relive it, so can we get this damn shopping trip over with before you try to find out my life story?” Harry hesitated, but then nodded. Maybe he’d understand, given time. 

Albus cleared his throat, reminding me that he was actually in the room. “Of course. Harry, why don’t you take Percy to Flourish & Blotts, then Madam Malkins’? Molly and I will get the other things,” he said. “Maybe get him an owl, too?” He was examining me, almost like he was doubting his decision to bring me along. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was. According to Chiron, I could be quite a handful. 

Harry searched Dumbledore’s face, then nodded doubtfully. “Come on then, Percy,” he said quietly, leaving the store. I stared at Albus for a minute, then followed him. 

The alley looked the same as it had twenty minutes ago. I had almost expected the goblins to turn the place over looking for me, but nothing had changed. “You killed that goblin without hesitation. How?” Harry asked.

“It’s become routine. This is what happens when you’re in a war.” Harry was becoming a pain in the podex, but I did need him to show me which shops we were going to, so I couldn’t just ditch him. 

“Oh,” Harry said quietly. “Well, Flourish & Blotts is just over here.” I followed him into a bookstore that smelled faintly musty. Annabeth would love it in here. Not only was the architectural structure unique, but there were piles of books all over the place. I admired it for a minute—she’s rubbing off on me. 

“So I’ve got no idea what books I’m here for,” I said, looking to Harry, “and I really don’t feel like trying to find them.” Trying to read the titles would be a pain. They were all either cursive or gold-trimmed or had some other annoying feature that made it harder than usual to read them. 

“I know what we need,” Harry said, disappearing behind a pile of books taller than him. At least it was organized—they were all written by the same author, it looked like. I might’ve been wrong. 

Harry knew his way around the store. I didn’t. Ten minutes later, he found me somewhere near the back, completely lost. “I’ve got our books,” he said, looking down at the large pile stacked in his arms. 

“Okay, cool,” I replied. “I’m gonna be perfectly honest with you, I’m lost. If you lead the way to the front desk, we can go pay.” Harry rolled his eyes and turned around. “Wait, I can take the books if they’re too heavy for you.” He handed them off to me, and I followed him through a maze of books to the desk. 

Checking out was...weird. I had no idea how much any of the books were, and wizards have a really confusing monetary system. Like, seventeen of the bronze ones is a silver one, and twenty-three of the silver ones is a gold one? I don’t know, I just gave my money pouch to Harry and had him pay. 

We each carried our books out of the store. Once again, I expected the place to be crawling with goblins, and once again I was wrong. That’s a good thing. “Madam Malkins’ robe shop next. You’ll need them for school.” Robes?

“I can’t fight in robes,” I said. 

“Is everything about fighting with you?” Harry asked, exasperated. 

“Not everything,” I said. “But I do need to be able to fight. And I can’t do that if my movements are hindered by robes, can I?” 

“I guess not. But you still need them. If you don’t like it, you can talk to Dumbledore later.” I didn’t like it. At all. But instead of making a scene, I stepped in the store with Harry. 

“Hullo, Madam Malkin,” Harry said. The lady at the desk smiled and waved, standing up and walking over. 

“You’ve grown taller, Mr. Potter,” she said. “Will you be needing new robes?”

“Actually, mine from last year still fit comfortably, thank you. You did a wonderful job on them. We’re here for my friend Percy,” he said, looking back at me. “He needs new robes.”

“Well, let’s get you measured, then.” I was guided to a raised platform and told to stand still. I’m not sure how common this knowledge is, but I’m not good at standing still. After what seemed like a millennia, I got Riptide out and fiddled with it. I didn’t miss how Harry tensed. 

Finally, Madam Malkin finished measuring and started sewing. “How easy is it to fight in these robes?” I asked. 

“Well, many skilled duelists—“

“I’m sorry if I confused you,” I interrupted. “I meant physical combat.” Madam Malkin froze, then turned to Harry. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“Well,” she started slowly, “I could fix them so they’re a bit easier to move around in.”

“Thank you,” I replied, “that would be great.” She nodded. 

“And which house are you in?”

“He’s new this year,” Harry interrupted. “An American exchange student. We’re not sure which house he’ll be in.” After a quick look of shock, Madam Malkin nodded. 

We didn’t stay too long after that. Madam Malkin finished the robes quickly, and we paid and left. “Dumbledore said to get you an owl,” Harry said, “so we’ll stop at the owl emporium next.”

“Um, owls and I don’t get along,” I said slowly. “They tend to become murderous beasts when I’m nearby.” I guess I should just be glad Athena didn’t give owl-kind a foolproof plan to kill me. 

“So are you gonna fight the owls, then?” Harry asked. “Since that seems to be all you think about.”

“Don’t give me any ideas. I might,” I warned. Harry rolled his eyes. At least he seemed to be slightly less afraid of me. Now he was mainly annoyed and exasperated. That seems to happen often when people are around me. 

“You need an owl. It’s how we send mail,” Harry explained. 

“You don’t have mailmen?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. “No express delivery like on Amazon? No email?” I only knew that because demigods get free 1 hour delivery from the Amazons. It’s pretty handy when you’re on a quest and you lost all your supplies while fighting four trees. Not that that happened. Ever. 

And I mean, I can’t use email anyway but it sure as Hades was faster than owl. 

“No. Just owls. They don’t even have phones.” I shuddered. Thank the gods for IMs or I’d be really out of touch. Annabeth and mom would take turns killing me. 

“I’m honestly shocked. Centuries’ worth of wizards couldn’t find a better way to communicate than owls?” I’m sure Athena was thrilled at that. Harry shrugged. 

“Anyway, here we are,” he said, gesturing to a store across the way that had owls lining the front. I hung back as Harry went over. 

“I think I’m safer back here,” I called hesitantly. “They can’t maul me to death if they can’t reach me.” 

“Just get over here. You think I’ll let a guy who can’t even walk into the owl emporium lecture me about war?” I sighed and followed him in, making sure to hide all of my limbs in my hoodie. “So which one do you want?”

“That snake looks cool, can that deliver mail too?” Harry rolled his eyes for what had to be the millionth time and shook his head. “How about a fish? I’m a big fan of fish,” I said over the constant screeching. 

“No, fish don’t deliver messages,” Harry replied. 

“Not even fish from a wizard shop?” I asked. 

“Not even fish from a wizard shop,” Harry confirmed. I sighed and wandered around the shop. 

It took thirty minutes, six bandaids, and a near death experience for me to find an owl that didn’t hate me. It was a big speckled grey and black one that had pretty orange eyes. Hesitantly, I held out a hand to it, expecting my finger to be bitten off. Instead, it nipped me. I figured that was better than losing a finger. 

“Harry! I found one with slightly more subdued murderous tendencies than the others!” I exclaimed. 

“Well, hurry up then,” Harry muttered from his spot over by the counter. “Let’s get it and go meet Dumbledore.” I gently picked up the cage the owl was in and brought it over to him. 

“Well, here it is,” I murmured as quietly as possible so I wouldn’t scare it. If I scared it, it’d probably bite my finger off. Harry paid for me, given the fact that I have no idea how wizard money works. “I’m gonna name him Hank,” I decided. 

“Why Hank?” Harry asked.

“‘Cause a hank is a fastener on a boat that attaches to a luff, and this lil’ guy is attaching me to my family!” Harry looked at me like I grew a second head. “What?”

“I expect some name like Chuck Norris, because you’re all into fighting, and you name it after a boat?”

“Well, technically it’s a fastener—“

“Whatever. You like boat stuff?” No. I don’t like boat stuff. I just somehow genetically inherited Wikipedia’s whole freaking glossary of nautical terms from my dad. 

“Yeah, boats are cool,” I shrugged. Harry looked shocked that I, who had focused only on fighting to stay alive since I came here, could have any other interests. 

“Okay then,” Harry said, “let’s go find Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley.” 

“Alright,” I agreed. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I took so long to update. I can’t even remember how long it’s been tbh. How about it goes like this: no one reads this until I finish that say I don’t feel like I’m letting anyone down by getting writer’s block

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters. Those rights go to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.


End file.
